A Season's Greeting
by FoAteAZombie
Summary: Two years has passed and immortals have been vanishing one by one. The Council requested the Guardians protect the daughter of one of the Council members while uncover who is behind it all. The daughter turns out to be the daughter of Mother Nature. Jack likes the idea of an immortal his age that can also conjure up the power of winter. Why is Pitch so interested in her?
1. Wake Me Up When September Ends

_**Fo: Hello everyone! I'm Fo ^^ This is my new fic 'A Season's Greeting'! My OC is the daughter of Mother Nature. My story takes place two years after the events from the movie. The romance between Jack Frost and Tessa will start out somewhat slow. I hate when fics have their peeps jump right into… 'Oh! I love you!' *gag* **_

_**Washu: I hate that too… **_

_**Navi: I know *bounce*! It makes me so mad!**_

_**Fo: Right!? It drives me nuts! Well! I do not own 'Rise Of The Guardians'! Enjoy everyone ^^ R&R! Oh! I almost forgot! A friend of mine requested me to write this fic! Lola, if you are reading this... HOPE YOU LIKE IT BABE!** _

* * *

A Season's Greeting 

Chapter 1: Wake Me Up When September Ends 

* * *

Fall has just begun with the leaves starting to turn gold. Jack Frost sighed as he lazed on a branch of a tree. His staff laid on his lap as he dangled his foot in the air. He was fiddling with a golden leaf that had fallen. He never really cared for fall.

Alternatively, any other season for that matter.

Winter was the only one he liked, because he was in his element.

Jack Frost could not wait until winter started again. Being a Guardian did not make things more fun. He just laid there on that branch thinking up ideas for winter. He was going to run by some of his ideas to Jamie his favorite mortal.

The quiet fall air was lulling him to sleep.

He could feel his eyelids becoming heavy as his breathing started to even out. Jack Frost was almost asleep when his ear caught something in the distance. He jerked his head up when he heard singing.

It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard...

He floated down with ease to the ground with his staff in hand. He made his way through the forest without a care. He was a little shocked to a young girl that looked about his age. Her hair was a golden wheat color and her skin was sun kissed. She was wearing a gown; it was gold like the autumn leaves with red and yellow blending in. It had a fall motif with fall leaves. He could not really see her face. She was a bit away from him; he could only see her profile. From what he could see of her face, she was pretty. She seemed not to even notice him. She was singing as she caressed the green leaves on the tree that she stood under. He gasped when all the green leaves on the tree turned gold.

The girl must of heard him, she whipped her body around to face him.

She turned and gasped with wide eyes when she saw Jack standing there. Jack Frost saw that she was backing up a bit and she looked scared. He put his left hand in front up by his jaw to prove that he meant her no harm.

"Wait! I'm not gonna hurt you!" he finally spoke up.

His right hand was grasping his staff as he leaned on it a bit.

The girl froze as she gazed at him with eyes that looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Her eyebrows soon scrunched up as she cocked her head to the side. Jack could see that she was studying him. Suddenly the sides of her lips started to turn upwards and then to wide grin. Her eyes lit up as her grin grew wider showing a bit of teeth.

"Ah! So _you_ must be Jack Frost!" she chirped with excitement in her voice as her hands clasped together in front of her.

Jack chuckled a bit with his famous sly smirk on his face as he nodded his head. He noted that her grin grew even more with a nod of her head.

"Yea… That's me, and you are?" he asked in a small chuckle as he swung his staff up and rested it on his shoulder lazily.

"Tessa," she answered immediately with a chirp in her voice as she folded her hands together behind her back.

Jack Frost smirked and feeling confident made his way to her with his staff still resting on his shoulder. He stopped in front of her and smiled playfully looking down at her.

Tessa only came up to his chest, her eyes were a bright grassy green, she had freckles on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, she had a heart shaped face with a thin chin, her golden cloak with a fall motif cuffed around her neck with a golden leaf brooch clasping it together, her collarbone was exposed, and her hair was long that passed her breast, her golden hair was pulled back by braids and leaves and was flowing down behind her like a waterfall with the ends curling, and on the top of her head was a small golden tiara that resembled branches and had a white gem in the middle in the shape of a tree.

She was very beautiful to look at. Jack couldn't help but stare at her with slightly widen eyes.

"Nice to meet you Tessa," Jack Frost said with a warm charming smile as he extended his hand to her.

Tessa looked at his hand and then back up at him with the same smile gracing her lips.

She was about to shake his hand when Jack's hand retreated to the top of his head to sooth a rising lump.

"Ow!" Jack Frost flinched as he rubbed the top of his skull.

"Keep your hands to yourself boya," came a heavy Irish voice.

Jack's dark eyebrows forward with his staff lowered to his hip pointing to the ground as he squinted his eyes to confront the culprit.

It was a young man that looked like he was in his 20's with messy red hair with a dark faded green tweed flat cap _**(Fo: The kind hats you see golfers wear sometimes. If you ever watch movies that took place back in the old days newspaper boys wore them too ^^)**_ on his head with his red hair sticking out in every direction.

He wore a light colored beige button up shirt with the sleeves push up to his elbows, a green vest that matched his hat, a pair of dark tan slacks, black rider boots, and a green shamrock ring on his right ring finger. Jack Frost also noticed he had green shamrock tattoos covering both of his arms.

"Beagan **_(Fo: Beagan is an old Irish name that means small little lad. In addition, it is pronounced B'YAG awn. Just to let you all know ^^)_** that wasn't very nice, you know…" Tessa scolded the man as she crossed her arms over her chest as she gave him a stern look.

Jack looked at the man he was short about the same height as Tessa maybe a tiny bit taller than her, but not by much. Beagan shook his head at her as he uncrossed his arms dropping him to his sides.

"He was getting fresh with you lass," Beagan spoke justifying his actions with the same scowl on his face.

Tessa glared at Beagan in annoyance.

"You say that about everyone…" Tessa sneered as she rolled her bright green eyes at him.

Jack Frost saw what he hit him with it was a wooden can with shamrocks engraved all over it.

"I'm really sorry about that… This is Beagan or you might know him as the Leprechaun," Tessa said with a small smile on her lips as she motioned her hand towards Beagan.

Jack blinked his blue eyes at Beagan and then soon a mischievous smirk graced his face as he leaned the front of his body on his cane. Beagan squinted his hazel eyes at the winter spirit. Jack could tell that he was sizing him up.

"_Leprechaun_, huh? I imagined you a little bit more taller," Jack quipped as he laughed inwardly as he watched Beagan's face grow a crimson red and his lips turn into a snarl.

He couldn't help but tease the redhead.

"Don't get _'short'_ with me. Names Jack Frost," Jack teased him with a smirk on his pale features while holding back a chuckle.

"I know who you are," Beagan hissed as he crossed his arms again.

Beagan's demeanor changed as he brought his attention to Tessa. His expression became calm.

"Pitchy requested your audience again," Beagan told her as he rolled his eyes.

"Pitch?" Jack spoke up as he gripped his staff to the point his knuckles were snow white.

It has been two years since the defeat of the boogieman.

The thought of Pitch still made his adrenaline pump.

He knew Beagan was talking about Pitch Black. Beagan and Tessa looked over at Jack with curious eyes.

Tessa stood up straight, her sweet warm demeanor changed to a regal authority one.

"Yes, I know of what transpired between the Guardians and Pitch Black," she spoke with a serious tone in her voice.

Jack shook his head, as he looked Tessa in the eyes with determination.

"Then you know how dangerous he is," Jack retorted with a thin lip.

"I do… However, he is no danger to _anyone_ as long as he is under the Council's watch," she explained as she laced her fingers together.

Jack Frost raised a brow. He did not know there was a Council. North and the other Guardians never mentioned them to him. He made himself a mental note to ask North later.

"Are they like the Guardians?" he asked Tessa as he shifted his weight to his hip with his arms crossed over his chest and his staff leaning against the crook of his neck.

Then there was a loud groan coming from Beagan.

Jack Frost jerked his head to the redhead and saw that he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Jack could tell that he looked annoyed at him not know about the Council. Hey, it was not his fault he didn't.

He's been anti-social for the past 300 years (give or take) and he's only been a Guardian for less than two years now.

The short redheaded spirit couldn't blame him for that.

"Don't tell me that Jolly- North didn't tell you about the Council when Manny made you a Guardian," Beagan sighed.

Jack mentally smiled at Beagan's nickname for the Guardian of Wonder.

"Must have slipped his mind…" Jack said sarcastically to the Leprechaun.

Tessa looked up at the sky as if she heard something.

Both Jack and Beagan noticed. Jack did not know what she was looking for, but he noted that Beagan knew. It was only for a couple of minutes; Jack realized she was staring at a crow that was circling over them and flew off when he saw Tessa nodding her head.

Tessa took her green eyes from the sky and brought her attention to Beagan.

He shifted a bit as he waited for Tessa to speak.

"He's not taking _'no'_ for an answer, he's at the palace…" Tessa spoke in a stern voice.

Her nervousness didn't go unnoticed though. Beagan nodded his head with a thin lip.

"Can't keep Pitchy waiting then... The sooner you hear what he has to say the better! That lad gives me the creeps!" Beagan quipped as he twirled his can in his right hand by next to his hip.

Tessa nodded with a goofy smile as she giggled at what Beagan had said and the turned and smiled as she looked at Jack.

Jack could tell her smile was forced. He had to bite his tongue from telling her not to go. He didn't trust Pitch. But, if Tessa said he wasn't a danger to anyone, then he had to bite his tongue and take her word for it.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Jack Frost," Tessa said sweetly as she bowed her head slightly.

Jack forced a grin to his lips as he stood up straight with his staff pointing to the ground.

Tessa extended her hand to him with a genuine smile on her face.

Jack smirked playfully at her hand and then looked up at her and his smirk turning to a grin. He lightly grasped her hand and shook it softly. Her hand was small and delicate in his hand.

That went unnoticed by the Guardian of Fun.

He felt a blush creeping up onto his cheeks, but quickly forced it away.

"Like wise," he said softly to her as he continued to shake her hand.

They made eye contact and it made Tessa giggle a bit.

Jack joined in with her giggling their eye contact was severed by Tessa looking to her side with her eyes closed, but still giggling.

Their hands were still together as their giggling came to a stop.

They were staring at each other now with nervous chuckles between the two of them.

They had stopped shaking each others hand when the giggle fits began.

Jack had to admit he liked Tessa.

He liked her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her hand touching his hand...

Wait, what?

Their hands were still connected to each other, Tessa seem not to notice.

Jack did though, he noticed alright and quickly released her hand.

"I… I, uh… I should be going, you know… Guardian stuff," Jack Frost fumbled out as he brought a fist to his mouth and let out a nervous cough.

"Smooth Frosty…" Beagan quipped with his arms across his chest as he squinted at Jack.

Beagan caught Jack off guard make him stumble backwards tripping over his own two feet and dropping his staff. He heard Tessa giggle and glanced up and saw that she was smiling at him. He had to say, she had a really pretty smile. He blushed again and let out an embarrassed chuckle as he fumbled for his staff.

"Seeya," he said smiling sheepishly at Tessa as he started to float up in the air.

Tessa smiled even more as she nodded her head and waved her hand at him.

"Goodbye, Jack Frost,"

* * *

Later on, in a large room with a crescent shaped table sat Tessa. She was not not wearing her cloak from earlier. Her gown did not cover her shoulders, the sleeves stopped after her wrist, and the ends were shaped like leaves and were a bright autumn red that blended with the shear orange gold of her outfit. Her hands were laced together as she sat straight. She was waiting patiently for Pitch Black to be escorted in.

Tessa was nervous, but not of Pitch.

She was nervous of coming to a decision without the Council.

They were busy cleaning up the damage dealt by Pitch.

"I can do this… I'll walk through the fire and I won't be burned, I'll walk through the fire and I won't be burned…" she muttered aloud to herself like it was a mantra.

"You seem nervous milady," came the voice of Pitch.

Tessa flinched up with a gasp at the sound of his voice.

There he was standing in front of the crescent table with his hands behind his back.

She straightened herself up as she raised her head up some. He was smiling at her as if he was the cat and she was the mouse. She didn't like the way he was staring at her.

"You do know that I cannot do much without the Council," she spoke trying to sound brave.

However, on the inside she was freaking the freak out. Pitch let out a short chuckle as he glided closer to Tessa. She flinched back into the back of her wooden chair from the closeness of Pitch Black. She was staring at him with wide green eyes. She felt her breathing start to quicken. Pitch started to laugh an evil laugh as his index finger grazed under her chin.

"Ahh... Such purity..." he purred out as his finger raised her face up a bit by her chin.

She jerked her head away from his touch with a _'scoff'_.

Pitch Black smirked as he straightened his back.

"I do know this my dear. In the absence of the Council _you_ make the decisions. As such, I do not have the luxury to wait for them," he said as returned his hands behind his back.

Tessa chewed on her bottom lip.

She knew he was correct, but even if that was so, she could not bring her self to make any decision without the Council. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looked at Pitch putting on her best game face.

"What is it that you want Pitch Black?" Tessa asked him.

Pitch Black gave her a shark like smile.

Tessa knew she wasn't going to like what he was about to request.

"I would like my powers returned to me…"

* * *

Jack Frost sat on North's desk with one leg up as he watched North bicker with Bunnymond. Honestly, he found it quite entertaining.

After all they been through together Bunnymond still held that grudge.

Though it was different now, their hate relationship evolved to a love/hate relationship.

He asked North about the Council and just when he thought North was about to tell him the rabbit intervened.

"He is Guardian now Bunny," North reminded him with a slight shake of his head.

Bunnymond let out a defeated sigh as he nodded his head.

"Alright, alright!" Bunnymond muttered as his long ears fell flat as he rubbed his paw down his face.

North let out a jolly loud laugh with his hands on his hips. Before, North could even open his mouth the doors of his study swung open by a gust of bitter wind. Bunnymond, North, and Jack Frost whipped their heads to the entrance.

There stood a woman clothed in gold with a fall motif.

Her hair was a dark brown with grassy green eyes.

"Mother Nature?" North spoke with shock.

"North," she spoke as she made her way to the three.

Jack saw that she walked with grace and had a royal air to her. Her long her was done in a long loose braid that hit her rear with a tiara that resembled Tessa's but much larger and had wheat woven into her braid along with fall leaves. Jack could not help but think she looked somewhat like Tessa. Mother Nature glanced at Bunnymond.

"Bunnymond," she spoke as she nodded her head.

Bunnymond fumbled with a bow. Jack raised his brow at this; he had never seen North and Bunnymond this nervous like this before. Mother Nature brought her attention to Jack Frost and he could see that she was studying him. He could feel himself tighten his grip on his staff as she stared at him with a judging eye.

"This must be the new Guardian?" she spoke with a stoic face.

Jack Frost saw that North took a big step towards the desk standing beside him.

"That's right! Jack this is Mother Nature! Queen Gaia she is member of Council!" North exclaimed happily as he slapped the boy on the back almost knocking him to the floor.

Jack straightened himself and then snapped his head to North. He couldn't believe it, he was in the presence of the strongest immortal and a member of the Council.

"Hey," Jack Frost greeted with a small grin.

"What brings you here Nature?" Bunnymond asked as his ears flop to one side.

"We thought Council be busy after what Pitch-" North started to speak, but was halted by Mother Nature putting a hand up to stop his talking.

Jack Frost could see that North and Bunnymond appear to be more nervous than before.

"Pitch Black is _currently_ under the Council's watch…" she began to speak in a stern tone.

The three Guardians smiled in relief, but their smiles quickly fell when they saw the expression on Mother Nature's face.

She looked like a mother about to lecture her children. Jack did not like it one bit. He wanted to slink out of the room, he knew she was about to lecture them with the look she had. He knew he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. Even if Jack wanted to sneak away, he wasn't going to.

The last immortal he wanted to peeve off was Mother Nature.

"The actions of Pitch Black were and _still_ are unacceptable… _**HOWEVER**_!" her voice boomed with anger.

The three Guardians flinched at the sound of her voice.

Jack Frost could have sworn that he felt a gust a wind from her sudden outburst. She squinted her eyes at Bunnymond and North. Mother Nature let out a sigh as she shook her head at the two.

"Painted eggs and candy canes, really?" she moaned with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

The Guardians smiled in relief as their bodies relaxed.

They knew she was refereeing to when they all helped Tooth.

Jack let out a small chuckle as he shook his head remembering that night.

"Discussing Pitch Black and the events from two years ago is not why I am here," she spoke again as she collected her composure.

Bunnymond and North also collected theirs; Jack just stand put leaning up against his staff.

"As you are aware the Council are still _'cleaning up Pitch Black's mess'_," she continued to speak as she brought her hands up making quotations with her fingers.

Mother Nature's expression had changed to a look of fear and dread. North looked paler as he stared at Mother Nature. She let out a sigh as she glanced at all three of them.

"Spirits are disappearing over that time…" she spoke somberly as she paced around North's study cradling her elbows with her hands.

"Is it Pitch?" Bunnymond asked in a quick breath.

Mother Nature shook her head _'no'_ with closed eyes.

Jack was thinking the same thing as the Guardian of Hope; he was surprised that Nature did not see him as a suspect.

"It would be impossible for him to abduct the spirits without any power… And other nightmare spirits are vanishing as well," she continued to speak.

Jack Frost stared at her not like what he was listening to.

The more she told them the more he wished he were not here.

"Who could be doing this?" North asked as he stroked his bread.

"I do not know… I fear whoever is responsible happens to attain one of the Council members or worse my daughter; the children will not be the only ones that will suffer… All life will be affected," she said as she shook her head.

Jack Frost saw the fear in both of Bunnymond's and North's eyes at what she had just informed them.

This sounded very bad to Jack Frost.

Mother Nature's lips began to tremble as she fidgeted with her fingers. Jack cocked his head to the side he could tell she was bought to speak. He noted whatever she was about to say was not something she was use to.

"I personally need the services of the Guardians," Mother Nature said glancing over at the bookcase not wanting to look vulnerable to them, her voice sounded nervous and a bit shaky.

North snapped his head up to her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We Guardians will do anything to protect children!" North bellowed out with no hesitation in his deep mighty voice _**(Fo: LOLZ! I just thought of 'Nightmare Before Christmas' when Jack was telling the monsters about Santa. It made me giggle! I hope it made you giggle too!)**_.

Bunnymond's ears perked up high as he puffed out his chest giving his head a quick nod his way of telling Nature that he was with North. Jack did not say anything; he really did not need to. He knew whatever North made a decision on the behalf of the Guardians, everyone was on board.

Willing or not.

Jack got somewhat use to it, even if it made him annoyed sometimes. He just learned to deal with it, he was a Guardian now.

Time to act like one.

"I would like to have my daughter placed in the Guardian's care," she asked as she folded her hands behind her back.

"I'm ready for action! Let me at the blimey buggers!… Wait, what?" Bunnymond was shocked, he thought they were going into battle not babysitting Mother Nature's daughter.

Jack had a good chuckle at Bunnymond's expense. North blinked his eyes at Nature; he figured that her daughter would be far safer with the Council.

"I'll do respect my Queen… Wouldn't the princess be safer with the Council?" Bunnymond asked her as he put his boomerangs away.

Then the giant rabbit crossed his arms of his furry chest and cocked his head to the side.

Mother Nature shook her head _'no'_.

"The Council and I will be far too busy investigating the spirit's disappearances. We would not be able to protect her," she explained somberly.

North nodded his head understanding her.

"The Guardian's _will_ protect princess!" North boomed as he smiled with determination at Mother Nature.

Mother Nature grinned as she nodded her head.

"Thank you, I am confident that you will," she thanked as she bowed her head to the side.

There was a groan from Bunnymond.

"What's the matter Bunny?" Jack finally spoke up as he gave Bunnymond a crooked smile.

There was a small giggle that came from Mother Nature.

"I'll make sure to inform my daughter not to put ribbons in your ears again," Nature smiled at Bunnymond who cringed at the thought of ribbons.

Jack could not help but chuckle at this.

The thought of ribbons on the Easter Bunny was hilarious to the winter spirit.

"Quit your laughing Frost! That princess is a bloody nightmare!" Bunnymond snapped at Jack shaking an angry fist at him.

Then realization hit Bunnymond like a ton of bricks, in the heat of his temper, he had forgotten the queen and one of the strongest out of all the immortals was standing in the same room as him.

He slowly turned his head to the queen with his ears flat.

"I-I'm… I…" Bunnymond could not even produce a sentence because he was so scared.

He was staring at Mother Nature with eyes wide as saucers.

"Do not fret Bunnymond, I know how my daughter is," she assured him with a grin as she chuckled a bit.

Bunnymond let out a sigh of relief.

"I shall return with my daughter, North," Mother Nature spoke in a serious tone in her voice.

North nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"I'll have Mrs. North make room ready," he beamed still smiling at her.

Mother Nature returned a smile to the Guardian of Wonder.

"I can't thank you enough," she said to North with relief.

Bunnymond could only sigh as he covered his face with a paw as he shook his head. Mother Nature saw this and sighed a bit as smiled at Bunnymond.

"She has matured some since the last time you saw her," she said to him with a smile still on her lips.

"I hope so…" Bunnymond mumbled as he forced a smile out.

"I shall take my leave then," she said as she started to make her way to the door.

Jack Frost leaped off of North's desk with his staff pointing to the floor.

"When should we be expecting her?" Jack Frost asked her.

Mother Nature turned her head to him. He felt nervous speaking to her.

This was the first time for Jack Frost meeting Mother Nature.

He heard about her power and most of all her temper. Jack heard that her fury showed no mercy. He knew that he did not want to cross her.

As he looked at her, he couldn't shake the feeling that her face of her's, he had seen somewhere before.

He couldn't place it. Jack was sure it had to be from his mortal life.

And he still is remembering bits and pieces from his mortal life.

He forced the thoughts out as he noticed that she was looking at him. Mother Nature made her mouth to a thin line. She looked concern and worried; Jack knew she was thinking about her daughter.

"Tonight,"

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: End! I hoped you all like it! **_

_**Navi: I did! I really enjoyed it! I cannot wait *bounce* until the next chapter! **_

_**Fo: Haha! I am glad you liked it Navi! Now, I kinda modeled Mother Nature after that one elf with the blonde hair from 'Lord Of The Ring'… I forgot her name and I only watched the first one with one of my ex-boyfriends and I only watched it once. And Mother Nature is also modeled after the blonde sister from 'Frozen'… Also forgot her name… **_

_**Duncan: Maybe you should go by Dory.**_

_** Fo: LMFAO! Maybe I should! It would be fitting! I have the worse memory! I have to write crap on sticky notes and put them everywhere where I could see them just to remind me of crap what I need to get done! It's such a pain! **_

_**Bob: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Greenday'.**_

_**Fo: Don't forget to review! I like them!**_

_**Taichi: We know Fo...**_

_**Fo: Shut up Tai...**_


	2. Echoes, Silence, Patience, And Grace

_**Fo: Hey all! I'm glad this fic is popular! 6 favorites and 6 followers! Woooo! I don't own 'Rise Of The Guardians'! **_

_**Navi: I like *bounce* this fic of your!**_

_**Fo: Doh! Thanx Navi! I like this one too ^^ R&R! No flames -.- **_

_**Navi: She *bounce* really *bounce* hates *bounce* flames *bounce*, so don't do it!**_

_**Duncan: Annoying fly...**_

_**Fo: I hate flies!**_

_**Navi: He *bounce* called *bounce* me *bounce* a fly!**_

_**Fo: Be quiet Navi!**_

* * *

A Season's Greeting 

Chapter 2: Echoes, Silence, Patience, And Grace 

* * *

**lola-**_** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm glad that you love! Beagan does remind me of my ex now that you mention it! Creepy... And here you go hooker ^^ I hope you like it! **_

* * *

Jack Frost was hanging out on the roof of North's workshop. Bunnymond and North were talking with Sandy and Tooth.

Telling the two about what Mother Nature had told them.

Jack Frost wanted to get out. He needed fresh air.

By fresh air, I meant the freezing cold.

Jack Frost needed some alone time, even if it was for a short time. Dangling his legs over the edge with his staff on his lap. He was a bit nervous to meet Mother Nature's daughter. He was wondering what she was like and what she looked like. He hoped that she didn't inherit her mother's temper. Jack Frost let out a sigh as he played with a snowball in his hand. Mother Nature should be returning soon with her daughter. His mind started to wonder to the events before he met Mother Nature. He couldn't help but smile.

Jack Frost liked Tessa…

He never has seen someone so warm and beautiful in all his immortal life. Sure, Mother Nature was friggen beautiful beyond words. But, Tessa had that kind of beauty that could light up a room. He couldn't get over how pretty her smile was. He let out a chuckle as he shook his head. Jack Frost made a fool of himself in front of Tessa. She probably thought he was a weirdo or something. Jack Frost didn't know how to behave around the opposite sex. He couldn't remember if he had a girlfriend or not when he was mortal.

That kinda bummed him out.

He let out a sigh as he slid off of the roof. He was floating in the air as he looked up to the sky.

The thought of spirits vanishing without a trace gave him chills.

And that was saying a lot.

He's _Jack Frost_!

He was a winter spirit…

He can't even fathom the thought. It was scary to him. He hoped the Council could fix it.

If not…

All will be doomed.

* * *

Jack Frost made his way into North's workshop.

There he saw the Guardians crowding around someone.

Jack could hear them talking all at once. He thought he saw a flash of green and gold. He raised a brow as he made his way to them.

"What's up?" he spoke with a smirk on his face.

Tooth was the first to respond to him.

She fluttered to him with an excited grin.

"The princess is here!" she chirped with glee.

Jack glanced over Tooth's shoulder, he still couldn't see.

"Come meet her Jack! She is the sweetest thing!" Tooth squeaked as she wrapped her arms around Jack's arm pulling him to the crowd.

Jack chuckled a bit at Tooth's excitement. He became close with Tooth over the two years.

They share a brother and sister relationship.

As Tooth pulled him along, he noticed a familiar green hat. His brows scrunched up as he raised his head to get a better view of the hat.

Then he heard a familiar Irish accent.

"Princess! This is Jack Frost!" Tooth exclaimed pushing Jack forward.

Jack's blue eyes widened at what he saw. He was staring at Tessa's smiling face. He felt his heart skip a beat.

_'Tessa is Mother Nature's daughter?'_ he asked himself as he gawked at Tessa.

He honestly couldn't believe it.

Tessa's smile grew even more when she saw Jack.

"We've already met," she told Tooth not looking away from Jack Frost.

The Guardians looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"It's nice to see you again Jack Frost," she said to Jack as she bowed.

Jack let out a nervous chuckle as he grinned a lop sided smile at Tessa.

"Yea… You too," he said to her as he cleared his throat.

Jack saw Beagan glaring at him behind Tessa. He then smirked at the Leprechaun.

"What's new with you Beagan?" Jack asked the redhead in a mocking tone.

Beagan let out an _'hmp'_.

Jack gave Beagan a crooked smile from his silent treatment towards him.

"That's amazing!" Jack Frost quipped at him.

Beagan rolled his eyes at the winter spirit.

"Mrs. N made room for you princess! Let me show you!" North chimed in with a grin.

Tessa looked at Santa with a grin and shook her head at him.

She really didn't like to be called princess. She wanted everyone to see her as herself.

Not as a princess…

"Please North… I really prefer it if you just call me Tessa," she informed him.

North let out a jolly laugh as he patted his belly.

"_Tessa_…" he nodded sounding out her name.

Tessa's smile grew even more pleased to hear North saying her name.

Tessa turned her body to North.

"Please thank your wife for me," she told him with a slight nod of her head.

North nodded his head and motioned his hand to her to follow.

* * *

North and Tessa made their way to Tessa's room. It was beautiful to Tessa. With hardwood floors, a large window, a large oak wardrobe, a large oak dresser, an oak vanity, burgundy drapes, a king sized bed with a burgundy bed set, and oak bedside tables.

"It's beautiful North," she complimented the room.

North chuckled as he placed his hands on hips.

"Mrs. N decorated room… I'll tell her you love it," he said to her.

The two of them were silent.

North noted that she wanted to tell him something.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her in a concerned tone.

Tessa nodded her head _'yes'_.

She let out a sigh as she walked over to the window. North watched her every move. She smiled at all the snow covered landscape.

"I fear I may have made a wrong decision…" she spoke up not turning around to look at the Guardian of Wonder.

North cocked an eyebrow at her. She didn't even wait for him to speak.

"I granted Pitch Black his powers back," she admitted in a guilty voice.

North gasped at what she had just told him. She had just dropped a bombshell on him.

Tessa waited for him to yell at her.

But it never came. Instead she only heard him sigh. She didn't like the silence. It was making her more anxious.

"He made a very good case… That with all of the missing spirits he would be vulnerable," she continued her voice sounding nervous.

Though Tessa knew that Pitch made a good point that he was defenseless without his powers.

But, she felt like she had made the wrong choice. She jumped when she felt North's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at North with guilty eyes. He was giving her a reassuring smile.

"You made decision you thought was right," he told her still smiling at her.

Tessa smiled sweetly up at him.

She was glad to see that he wasn't disappointed in her. She still however, still thought she made the wrong decision.

"Thank you North…"

* * *

In a dark cave was a woman.

She looked about 25 years old.

She had snow white skin, black hair, and black eyes. Her eyes had no other color to it. She was wearing a black dress strapless cocktail dress with black pumps. She was staring at Pitch with admiration.

"Hello Discord…" Pitch greeted with a smirk.

Discord was a nightmare spirit. She was infatuated with Pitch. Discord has been for centuries.

"My darling Pitch… I am thrilled you saw use of me," she purred as she placed her body against his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Discord…" he purred as he caressed her jaw.

Discord leaned into his hand. His voice was music to her ears.

"Yes my love?" she spoke.

"Did you bring me what I ask?" Pitch asked her.

Discord pulled herself from Pitch. She gave him a smile as she nodded her head. Pitch Black gave her a grin.

"Well done!" he praised her giving her a smirk.

She smiled at him as she laid her hands together and in a cloud of black smoke poofed a thick book.

The book looked old and it was bound in tan leather with a tree on the cover.

Pitch looked at the book with an impish grin on his face. He took the book from Discord's hands. Pitch Black opened the heavy book with a smirk. It was written in a strange language, but Pitch understood it. He started to skim through the pages and stopped at a certain page. He let out an evil laugh as he started to read.

"What is Pitch?" Discord asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Pitch Black smirked as he closed the book.

"Power…"

* * *

The next morning everyone was jammed in the kitchen.

North, Bunnymond, Sandy, Tooth, Jack Frost, Phil, Baby Tooth, Beagan, and a few of the elves. Phil the yeti was flipping pancakes. North thought it would be nice to have a big breakfast for Tessa.

The illusive Mrs. N was no where to be seen.

And the guest of honor was also no where to be seen.

"Where is the princess?" Tooth asked as she looked around.

Beagan let out a sigh as he slouched in his seat.

"Sleeping," he answered nonchalantly.

"Sleeping?" Bunnymond repeated as he cocked his head to the side.

Beagan nodded his head as he glanced over at the Guardian of Hope.

"Aye… If no one wakes her up she'll sleep all day..." he explained like it was no big deal.

Sandy looked at the immortal with a question mark symbol floating over his head. Beagan gave the Guardian of Dreams a lop sided smile with a shrug of his shoulders.

"She's a heavy sleeper," Beagan chuckled as he reached for his coffee.

North let out a jolly laugh as he placed a platter of pancakes on the table.

"One of us will wake princess!" North chimed in.

"Not very princess like," Jack quipped as he reached for a pancake with his fork.

North caught Jack reaching for a pancake.

The quickly pulled the platter away from the Guardian of Fun.

"Come on North! I'm starving!" Jack moaned.

"You are immortal… You won't starve," North deadpanned to the boy.

Then North looked like a light bulb lit over his head.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the Guardian of Wonder.

"Jack! Go wake princess!" North bellowed with a big grin on his face.

Jack looked at North in bewilderment. He looked at him to see if he was kidding and saw that he wasn't. Jack groaned as he lazily climbed off his chair. He could hear Beagan chuckling. Jack looked at the redhead with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Beagan chuckled even more as he flashed Jack Frost a devious grin.

"She has a strong arm lad!"

* * *

Jack was standing in front of Tessa's room. He took in a deep breath. Jack didn't understand why he was so nervous.

Well…

He did know. He knew why he was so nervous.

Tessa was the daughter of Mother Nature.

Jack composed himself as he rapped on the door gently.

"Tessa?" he called her name.

Jack didn't hear a response.

The Guardian of Fun put his ear to the door.

He chuckled when he heard snoring. Jack relaxed his hand on the doorknob. He would have to physically wake her. As he turned the knob he wasn't expecting to see the sight before him.

There was Tessa butt up in the air tangled in the blankets.

Her hair looked like she had put her hair in an electric socket.

The room echoed from her snoring.

Her snores were so long that could rival North's. She was in a beige nightgown tied in an orange bow. Jack crept closer to her with a smile. He saw that she had a stream of drool streaming down her cheek and chin. Her arms were wrapped around a large pillow with the side of her face buried into it. He almost burst into fits of laughter.

"Tessa?" he giggled out as he leaned his staff against the nightstand.

He heard a soft mumble that quickly turned back to her snores. He chuckled at this. Jack Frost leaned over her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Jack said in a sing song voice as he shook her should.

Tessa responded by slapping his hand a way with a groan as she turned on her side facing away from him.

He crawled onto her bed sitting on his haunches. Jack chuckled as he gave her sleeping form a crooked smile.

"Teeeeesa!" he elongated her name as he started to poke her head with his index finger.

He heard her growl as she tried to slap his hand away.

"Time to get up!" he chirped as he continued to poke her.

Then he felt Tessa start to move.

He backed away from her allowing her to sit up. Jack watched her pull herself up. She turned to sit on her butt with her elbow propped up on her knee. Her eyes were still closed as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Jack let out a sigh with a grin when he heard her snoring again. It was quite a sight to Jack.

"Tessa," he said with a chuckle.

He heard a quick snort followed by a yawn.

"I'm awake," she said groggily.

Her eyes were still closed.

"I don't think you are," Jack Frost quipped with a playful smirk on his face.

Tessa let out another yawn as she stretched her arms above her.

Tessa smiled lazily as her eyes struggled to open.

She looked over at Jack Frost as she lazily played with her tangled locks. Jack chuckled at her as he climbed out of her bed.

"Come on… Phil's making pancakes," he informed her as he extended his hand to her.

"Pancakes?" Tessa yawned as she rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out.

"Yeah," Jack Frost chuckled as he nodded his head.

"Never had pancakes," she admitted as she crawled to the edge of the bed.

Tessa then placed her hand in his.

Jack Frost gave her a playful smirk.

The Guardian of Fun lightly pulled her to her feet.

He couldn't help but grin at her wild untamed hair. It made her adorable.

"Wait till you taste syrup,"

* * *

All were seated at the table in the kitchen. With North at the head; Sandy on his left and Bunnymond on his right. Next to Bunnymond was Beagan and next to Beagan was Tessa. Jack Frost was seated next to Tooth. Jack watched as Tessa played with her pancake. He grinned at her.

"Take a bite, you'll love them," Jack Frost encouraged her.

Tessa let out a tiny squeak.

She looked over at Jack with a sheepish grin on her face. Jack watched with suspense as she cut a tiny piece of the golden pancake with her fork. She brought the bite to her lips slowly. Jack leaned over a bit as he watched her. With a quick movement she engulfed the pancake into her mouth. With all the Guardians and Beagan having convocations Jack was fixed on Tessa eating a small piece of a pancake.

Tessa blinked her eyes a couple of times as she removed the fork from her mouth.

She started to chew slowly. A smile soon graced her lips. It was so fluffy in her mouth. It was a wonderful feeling in her mouth. It was almost as if there was a party in her mouth.

The Guardian of Fun smiled excitedly.

"Am I right?" Jack smirked as he relaxed in his chair.

She looked up at Jack with stars in her green eyes.

Tessa nodded her head _'yes'_ as she continued to chew.

Jack Frost was right.

She _was_ going to love pancakes.

* * *

Tessa was staring at the huge globe in the Guardian's headquarters.

She was hypnotized by all the lights on the globe. She didn't even notice Jack watching her. He was smiling at her. Jack then made his way to the young princess with his staff at his side.

"The lights…" he began but he stopped when he saw Tessa jump.

Jack gave her an apologetic smile. He didn't mean to startle her. She turned around to him with her hand on her heart.

"Jack Frost! You gave me a fright!" she exclaimed as she walked closer to him.

Jack chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You can just call me Jack," he informed her as he rested his hand on his hip.

Tessa smiled at him.

She was about to speak, but her face changed to terror. Jack's face fell she wasn't looking at him. Jack turned around to see what she was staring at. Jack gasped when he saw Pitch Black smiling at the two. Jack threw Tessa behind him as he brought his staff up.

"Ahh, Jack… A pleasure as always," Pitch smirked as he glided his way to the two.

"I won't let him touch you," Jack whispered over his shoulder to Tessa.

Pitch started chuckling as he stared at Tessa.

"How chivalries of you Jack," Pitch taunted as he disappeared into the shadows.

Jack's blue eyes scanned the room searching for any trace of Pitch.

Then Jack Frost heard a scream and was too late to realize that Tessa was pulled from him.

"Tessa!" Jack gasped as he stared at Tessa who was being held by Pitch Black.

Pitch had one arm wrapped around her waist and arms and a hand holding her face. Jack saw that see had tears forming, she was so scared. He looked at Pitch with a thin lip.

"Let her go…" he demanded as ice started to form around him.

Pitch clicked his tongue at the Guardian of Fun.

"I just want a word with the princess," he purred with a devious grin on his face.

Jack growled at him.

"What do you want?" Tessa choked out as she struggled in Pitch's grip.

"For you to be yourself," he answered as he lowered his hand to her neck.

Tessa's green eyes widened in horror.

She knew what he meant. Her body started to panic. She knew what Pitch was reaching for.

"Such a small trinket to lock such power…" he whispered as his fingers lifted a small pendent.

The necklace was a circled gem with fire circling inside the gem.

"Please! Pitch Black, you don't know what you're doing!" Tessa pleaded him.

Pitch started to laugh as he grasped the pendent in his hand.

"My dear princess… I _know_ what I am doing!" he said to her.

Tessa looked over at Jack with fear in her eyes.

"You have to stop him!" she told the Guardian of Fun.

Jack saw the plea in her eyes.

"Pitch let her go," Jack demanded as he glared at him.

Pitch gave him a dry laugh.

"The Council kept a secret from all us spirits," Pitch purred as he released the pendant and caressed Tessa's cheek.

Tessa tried to jerk her face from him, but he held her in place.

Jack wanted nothing more than to turn Pitch into an ice sculpture.

"Pitch! No!" Tessa gasped out.

Jack looked at Tessa with crinkled brows. Pitch chuckled at this. He found it so entertaining that Jack and the other Guardians didn't have a clue.

"The beautiful princess here…" Pitch started as he grinned at the Guardian of Fun.

**"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"** Tessa shouted to Jack with desperation in her voice.

Tessa felt herself start to tear up.

Pitch Black laughed manically at her attempts.

"Her powers are _beyond_ her and the Council's control," he continued with a smirk.

Jack growled as he shook his head.

That didn't make any sense to Jack.

He had seen Tessa use her powers. She was in perfect control. Jack looked at Tessa for an explanation.

"What's he talking about Tessa?" he asked her.

Tessa let out a sob as she looked away from Jack.

She looked ashamed as she bit her lower lip to force back her sobs. Pitch Black let out a sigh as he brought his fingers back to her necklace. He fiddled with the golden chain.

"Jack…." Tessa said his name through her sobs.

Jack's blue eyes widened as she said his name the first time.

Not just _'Jack Frost'_…

He wished it was under a different circumstance. Her tone sounded so guilty and ashamed.

"Unhand the princess, Pitch…" came a disembodied male voice.

Pitch's smile fell at the sound of the voice. Pitch looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Death…" Pitch Black breathed out as he slowly released Tessa.

The man was staring at Pitch Black with squinted eyes.

Jack Frost looked and gasped as a figure of a man appeared in between them. He was pale, with black short hair, and grey eyes.

He looked like he was in his mid 30's.

He was wearing black pants, black shirt, black gloves, black boots, and a black cape lined with black feathers that was pinned by a silver skull brooch. He was holding a scythe in his hand.

"Princess… Are you alright?" he asked Tessa with concern in his voice.

Tessa nodded her head _'yes'_ as she took slow steps to the man.

"I am… Thank you Death," she spoke meekly as she stepped beside him.

Death _**(Fo: I imagined the actor Jude Law when I wrote up Death. He is so hott! I just want to eat him up!)**_ nodded his head at her.

Death jerked his head to glare at Pitch Black. Pitch winched at Death's glare.

The Guardian of Fun noted Pitch Black looked like he was bout to soil himself.

"You have _no_ comprehension of the devastation of the power you almost unleashed!" Death scowled at Pitch Black.

Jack Frost glanced at Tessa who had her head down.

"The Council _will_ judge your actions," Death informed Pitch in a harsh tone in his voice.

Pitch nodded his head with a thin lip and disappeared into the shadows. Death glanced at Tessa as he let his body relax. Jack Frost where Pitch once stood.

"Princess," he spoke, Tessa jumped a bit as she perked her head up to look at him.

Jack took in a breath as he made his way to the two with his staff resting on his shoulder and his hand resting in his pocket. Death glanced at the boy with a stoic face.

"Jack Frost, a pleasure," Death greeted with a nod of his head.

Jack nodded his head in response. Jack was glaring at Death.

"I take it you are the Grim Reaper…" Jack spoke through clenched teeth.

Death gave him a chuckle; he could see that Jack was looking at him with distaste.

"I am," he said as he turned his body to Jack Frost.

Jack didn't say anything else. Death looked back at Tessa.

"I must return to the palace," he informed her.

Tessa nodded her head.

He didn't need to explain further for her. She knew the Council was going to judge Pitch's actions.

"I'll be taking my leave…" he said with a bow of his head.

Tessa didn't say a word as she nodded her head quickly.

With that Death tapped his scythe against the floor and vanished leaving Jack Frost and Tessa alone.

* * *

"Tessa!" Jack Frost called out her name as he stalked after her in the hall.

She had left the Guardian of Fun without a word after Death had left.

Tessa wanted to hide away in her room, but Jack Frost wanted to talk to her.

She stayed silent as Jack Frost chased her all the way to the hall. He wanted to know what Pitch and Death had meant by her powers.

That's only if he can get Tessa to stop and get her to talk.

Tessa made it to her bedroom door and reached for the knob.

As she was about to pull the door open it was suddenly slammed shut. She glanced to see that Jack's hand was on the door. He was staring at her with determination.

Tessa let her hand drop to her side as she turned around to face him.

She wouldn't look him in the eye.

Tessa took in a breath as she laced her fingers.

"I will tell you all that I know," she finally spoke up.

Jack's brows furrowed at her.

Tessa turned around to the door with her hand on the knob.

"Not out here," she mumbled as she pulled the door open slowly.

Jack followed her into the room. Jack closed the door behind him as he watched Tessa make her way to her bed with her arms wrapped around her.

"For as long as I can remember I had to wear this pendent…" she started as she grasped the pendent in her hand.

"Why?" Jack asked as he made his way to her.

Tessa turned her head over her shoulder to look at him.

His blue eyes widen slightly when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"To keep _me_ from destroying everything!" Tessa sobbed out as she jerked her head away from his sight.

Jack Frost could hear light sobs coming from her small frame. He didn't speak. He didn't know what to say.

"Without this… This _thing_ around my neck… I'll burn everything I touch," Tessa continued as she stared with fear and disgust at her two hands.

She then brought her hands to cover her face as she started to sob.

The Guardian of Fun looked at her with pity. He wanted to comfort her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Tessa's sobbing had stopped from his contact.

She turned her upper body to him. Her eyes were tear stained as she pulled her upper lip with her teeth. Jack gave her a comforting grin.

Tessa forced herself to smile as she squeezed his hand on her shoulder with her own.

Jack's hand slid off her shoulder to his side after she removed her own hand from on top of his.

"I don't even know why I'm like this," she continued as she turned back around away from Jack.

Jack frowned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What about your mom?" he asked as he crossed his arm over his chest.

Jack Frost heard Tessa sigh.

"I don't know…" she whispered as she shook her head.

Tessa turned around to Jack Frost.

He saw that she was fidgeting the pendent. She was nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You know I was born 17 years ago… In a few months it will be 18," she said quietly.

Jack blinked his eyes at what Tessa had just told him.

_'She's 17 years old?'_ Jack Frost thought as he started at her dumbfounded.

He was shocked. He thought she would be a lot older.

Like…

A couple of hundred years older.

He wasn't expecting her to be only 17 years old.

Nope, did not see that coming…

"Were you once human?" he asked her trying to make sense of everything.

Tessa shook her head _'no'_.

"I've always been immortal…" she told him as she sat on the end of her bed with her ankles crossed and her hands folded on her lap.

Jack Frost blinked his blue eyes at her. He was even more confused.

"So… Both of your parents are immortal?" he asked as he rubbed his chin with a raised dark eyebrow.

Tessa glanced up at him and nodded her head _'yes'_.

"Yes… I am the first and the only one…" she replied softly as she twirled her thumbs.

Jack Frost ran both of his hands through his locks as he let out a breath. He never heard of spirits having children of their own. Here was Tessa the first offspring of two immortals.

The Guardian of Fun gave her a crooked smile, he already knew who Tessa's mother was and he was curious to know who her father is.

He wondered if her father was anyone he knew or heard of him.

"Who is your dad?" he asked her with a cock of his head; Tessa looked up at him with a small grin.

"The Man on the Moon,"

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: End! End! End! End! End! End! Like the ending? I did ^^ I worked hard on this one! Hope you all liked it. Leave me reviews! Let me know what all you terds think ^^ **_

_**Washu: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Foo Fighters'. **_

_**Fo: One of my favorite bands in the whole wide flippen world! *giggles* I have the hotts for Dave Grohl! He is so sexy ^^ Yum! Things I would do to that man… **_

_**Taichi: Gross... **_

_**Fo: Don't be hating!**_


End file.
